


Noncommittal

by babycrowshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, a lot of characters and relationships are just mentioned, also iwaoi wedding if that tempts you a little more, and mentioned daisuga wedding, i just love bokuaka so much, slight mentioned homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycrowshouyou/pseuds/babycrowshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's opposed to marriage, but that doesn't stop Bokuto from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noncommittal

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I chose to do this instead of homework, but here ya go. I got the idea last night and just started writing. (Partially inspired by Panic! At the Disco's _Death of a Bachelor_.)

It'd been three months since Akaashi moved into Bokuto's apartment, and he had to admit that it was going better than he anticipated. He loved his boyfriend dearly, as their four-year anniversary next Thursday showed, but he had been worried Bokuto would leave him with all the cleaning and cooking, since he was so busy with volleyball and school. Instead, it was quite the contrary; on the nights Bokuto didn't have practice or a game, he insisted on cooking, and they actually had fun cleaning up the apartment together when they found the time. Usually, Bokuto put on music and would serenade Akaashi, who would just smile fondly as he watched his boyfriend dance with whatever cleaning tool or product he happened to be holding. Sometimes, he would manage to coerce Akaashi into dancing with him instead, which almost always ended with sweet kisses and eyes damp from laughter. He knew he loved Bokuto with all of his heart, and he knew his feelings were reciprocated with the same vigor.

And then Bokuto proposed.

Proposed was perhaps too formal of a word; it was casual, almost like a passing comment made while they were cuddled up on the couch, watching the first Avengers movie. It had thrown Akaashi off guard, however. He looked up at Bokuto, face emotionless, but he could feel his heart thudding uncomfortably. Bokuto's eyes were still on the television, half distracted by Thor's thunder-filled entrance.

"What?" Akaashi's question prompted Bokuto to tear his gaze from the screen to meet Akaashi's confused gaze. He just smiled softly, eyes full of innocence and compassion.

"We should get married," he repeated, causing Akaashi's heart to thud louder. He wondered in passing if it was loud enough for Bokuto to hear, but the thought was quickly replaced with what almost felt like _fear_. He swallowed and found himself having to look away.

"We can't... You know that. Two men can't marry here," he found himself whispering as he stared at his hands, afraid that if he looked up, he would have to watch disappointment and sadness cloud Bokuto's features, stealing away that innocence.

"So? We could just wear rings, exchange some vows... Nothing official." He was surprised to hear the warmth still radiating from Bokuto's voice, and allowed himself to peek up at him. Disappointment and sadness were far from present on his boyfriend's features; instead, he was smiling wider than before. All Akaashi wanted was to make sure that smile always remained... But he didn't want to face the commitment of marriage, official or not. The thought of it made him feel like he was being suffocated, and there was so much more to lose with marriage... He played with his fingers nervously and had to look away again.

"We both still have school to get through... I don't know, Bokuto-san. Give me time to think?" He heard an affirmative hum from his boyfriend and blushed a bit when he felt Bokuto lightly kiss his head. He felt almost... Guilty. But he wasn't ready for marriage, not yet, maybe not ever.

 

* * *

 

The second time marriage was brought up came a few months later, after an uncomfortable dinner with Bokuto's parents. They were getting ready for bed quietly, both still tense from the air of disappointment that always seemed to accompany Bokuto's father and often mingled with the air of judgement from his mother. Dinner with the Bokutos was rarely a positive experience.

Bokuto was towel drying his grey and black hair in their bathroom as Akaashi pulled on one of Bokuto's shirts before joining him in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Akaashi reached up and gently rubbed at the tension he could see in Bokuto's back, and felt his boyfriend soften almost immediately at his touch. Bokuto sighed and pulled the towel off of his head as Akaashi started brushing his teeth and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry for dinner. You know I wouldn't go if I could help it." Akaashi looked up at Bokuto's tired eyes and reached up to gently cup his cheek as he pulled the toothbrush from his mouth. He briefly leaned over to spit toothpaste into the sink before looking back at his boyfriend, who was now nuzzling into his hand.

"Bokuto-san, they're your parents. They're definitely not the most supportive, but they do love you." He gently rubbed under Bokuto's eye with his thumb and Bokuto sighed softly.

"I just wish they would accept that I love you, and that we're gonna be together forever, no matter what they say." Akaashi felt his heart clench a little at "forever", but managed to keep his expression neutral.

"They'll understand someday... They just need time to understand that we are not the norm." Bokuto pouted a little and looked up at Akaashi, meeting his eyes.

"If we got married, they might understand." Akaashi felt his stomach twist. There it was again. He thought maybe Bokuto had forgotten about his kind of proposal from a few months ago, but he obviously hadn't, and Akaashi had obviously not thought about it, like he said he would.

"Bokuto-san..." He frowned, trying to think up another reason to avoid marriage. At his pause, Bokuto's eyes dropped to the floor, his expression wilting a bit. "You shouldn't want to get married just to get your parents off your back. The time will be right for that, but right now, I think you're just a little too worked up from dinner." He really hoped Bokuto wouldn't try to fight him on this.

Luckily, Bokuto just sagged a little more, and nodded against Akaashi's hand.

"You're probably right... They just make me so sad, you know? Parents are supposed to always be there for you." Akaashi frowned and put his toothbrush down to cup both of Bokuto's cheeks in his hands.

"Hey... I know it's hard. Trust me." Akaashi's parents had almost seemed relieved when he got a music scholarship for his violin playing at a school further from home; Akaashi had only accepted because it was the same school Bokuto had gone to, but being away from parents, who couldn't even look at him in the months following his coming out, was also nice. At least his parents never vocally expressed their disappointment, he supposed. He stroked Bokuto's cheeks gently, trying to get his boyfriend to meet his eyes again.

"Koutarou, I love you. You know that, right?" The rare use of his first name certainly caught his attention, and he lifted his soft golden eyes to meet dark forest green eyes.

"Yeah, course I know that... I love you too, Keiji." Akaashi smiled softly and leaned in the give his boyfriend a sweet kiss, trying to coax a smile out of him. Luckily, it worked; by the time Akaashi pulled away, Bokuto was smiling softly, eyes closed lightly. He hummed softly with appreciation before slowly opening his eyes to meet Akaashi's gaze again.

"Thanks, Akaashi. You always know how to make me feel better." Akaashi just smiled and gave Bokuto another kiss before turning away to finish brushing his teeth. He could feel guilt tying his stomach into knots at his second rejection of marriage, but Bokuto didn't seem too phased by it, so he tried to force the feeling away.

 

* * *

 

Going to an actual wedding was the last thing Akaashi wanted, but not going was out of the question. He didn't want to upset Oikawa, and he really wanted to see how flustered Iwaizumi would get, because that was bound to happen.

Bokuto hadn't said anything about weddings for the entire drive, which Akaashi was very thankful for. They hadn't talked about marriage since after that dinner with his parents three months ago. Instead, they had simply reminisced about high school, about their old volleyball team, about the countless nights the two of them spent practicing well after practice was over. Even in Akaashi's third year, Bokuto would come visit him during practice, and stay after with him later so he could work on his spikes with his setter. It was during one of those late practices that Bokuto had finally confessed while they were taking a break, sitting on the gym floor. Akaashi could still remember how nervous he looked, how close to tears he was when Akaashi hadn't answered immediately. Truthfully, Akaashi had been in shock, since he never thought his feelings would be mutual. He remembered that instead of saying anything, he found himself throwing his arms around Bokuto's neck, toppling the two of them over as their lips met in a sloppy kiss that almost gave Bokuto a bloody lip. He had been so embarrassed at his piss-poor attempt at a first kiss, but Bokuto looked like he had just seen the most breathtaking beauty in the entire world as he looked up at Akaashi, his hands around his waist in a gentle, but firm, embrace. They'd officially started dating a couple days later, which apparently wasn't surprising to anyone.

Akaashi smiled and watched as his boyfriend animatedly talked about how much he missed playing on the same team. He reached over and gently rested his right hand on Bokuto's thigh, calming him down a little and making a relaxed, content smile grace his features. Akaashi truly thought Bokuto was the most breathtaking of the two of them; his gentle expressions were enough to warm even the coldest heart, and his excited expressions were enough to light up even the darkest of caves.

When they arrived at the gorgeous outdoor venue, Akaashi felt his breath catch at how beautiful everything looked. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, meaning it was still a bit chilly out, but it was comfortable. He noticed Oikawa running around, trying to make sure everything was perfect, before walking over, Bokuto's hand in one of his, his violin case in the other.

"Oikawa-san, everything looks stunning, there's no need to fret." Akaashi smiled warmly as the fretting man looked up at them. He looked amazing as well, in a nice white suit with a pastel green shirt and white tie. It wasn't an official wedding, since that wasn't yet possible for them, but it was as close to real as they could get. Oikawa's relief shined brightly as he rushed over to the two of them, throwing his arms around Akaashi.

"Thank god you're here! Okay, so you're gonna set your stuff down in that spot by the arch," he pointed to a place about ten feet from the wedding arch, where a stand was waiting for him, "and then you're gonna help me fix these center pieces. The florist gave me _eggshell_ flowers when I specifically asked for white, so I had to have Iwa-chan go buy white flowers, and he should be back any second, but until then, help me get all these god-awful things out of my decorations!" Akaashi chuckled a little and looked up at Bokuto.

"I guess you're helping too, Bokuto-san." They were very early, since Akaashi was playing his violin for the wedding and had to make sure everything was timed right, and that meant they were the only two here to help. Not even the caterers were here yet.

They quickly went around to every table to pluck the eggshell flowers from each centerpiece, careful not to mess up anything else. By the time they fixed every table, Iwaizumi was back from the florist, arms full of white flowers. Oikawa sighed with relief and planted a kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek before instructing everyone on how to arrange the flowers. With the four of them, they managed to finish in about half an hour, and by that time, the caterers had arrived and had started setting up the buffet table along one side of the courtyard. Oikawa had always been fascinated by the thought of having a very western wedding, and that was exactly what he was getting.

Akaashi walked to his violin, Bokuto trailing behind, unsure of what to do now while Oikawa and Iwaizumi got in place to practice. Their best men weren't there yet, nor were their groomsmen, so it gave them time to really rehearse Oikawa's walk down the aisle without any other distractions. After tuning his violin to perfection, he had Bokuto place his sheet music on the stand and started playing from the note marked "Oikawa enters". The melodic notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major floated through the air, setting the mood just right; even Iwaizumi appeared to already have tears in his eyes as he kept his gaze locked on the love of his life. Akaashi let a small smile slip onto his face as he watched Oikawa walk down the aisle, his bouquet quivering from how badly his hands were shaking. He looked pretty close to tears, as well. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's eyes on him as he played, and, without looking, he knew that Bokuto was looking at him the same way he always did when Akaashi played for him, like he was a mystical god, and his violin was the cure to all misfortunes. That expression always made Akaashi weak in the knees; he couldn't understand why he was held up on such a pedestal just because he could play the violin well, but he by no means ever wanted Bokuto to stop looking at him like that. It made him feel special.

Oikawa finally got to his spot next to Iwaizumi just as the song ended, causing Akaashi to smile. Their timing was perfect, thank goodness. The two men looked at each other, their love for each other practically tangible in the air all around the courtyard, and Akaashi looked away, feeling that this moment was too intimate for him to keep watching. Instead, he looked over at Bokuto, who had a similar expression on his face as he stared at Akaashi. He smiled gently, his golden eyes practically glowing, causing Akaashi's heart to beat faster. It was the same look Bokuto had given him the first time he said he loved him, the same look the first time they made love, the same look he had when he'd first suggested marriage. Akaashi's breath hitched and he couldn't stop himself from nearly jumping into Bokuto's arms in order to kiss him deeply, one hand clasped at the back of his neck while the other was still holding his violin and bow. Bokuto's arms snaked around his waist as he pulled him closer, and they practically melted together as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity, until they heard an audible whine that unmistakably belonged to Oikawa.

"Hey, no fair! If I'm not allowed to kiss Iwa-chan yet, you two can't kiss either!" Akaashi and Bokuto broke apart, still smiling as they looked over at the pouting groom.

"We can still kiss, dumbass. It's not like it's a rule or something," Iwaizumi grumbled, rubbing at his watery eyes. Oikawa pouted more and looked at him.

"Iwa-chan, no! We can't kiss until after we're told we can kiss the groom, that way it'll be more special!" At this, Iwaizumi just grumbled incoherently and Akaashi chuckled softly, stepping away from Bokuto to go back to his spot behind the stand.

The two best men and their dates arrived first, Sugawara Koushi for Oikawa and Kageyama Tobio for Iwaizumi. Akaashi had heard a lot of complaining from Oikawa about Iwaizumi's choice, but none of it was completely rude or malevolent, and he never forced Iwaizumi to choose again, so Akaashi assumed he had mostly gotten over their rivalry from high school. Sawamura Daichi was being pulled by the hand behind Sugawara, pleading with him to slow down a little or he'd end up tripping. Quite the opposite was true with Kageyama; instead of being the one doing the dragging, he was being pulled by the small ball of sunshine Akaashi knew well, grumbling as Hinata Shouyou practically skipped into the courtyard, eyes alight in wonder as he took in the beautiful venue.

Akaashi watched quietly, smiling softly as they all looked around, complimenting Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the choice of decorations and venue. Soon after, the groomsmen arrived, causing the previously calm atmosphere to become full of excitement. They each had three groomsmen: Kindaichi, Kyoutani, and Matsukawa lined up on Iwaizumi's side, while Kunimi, Yahaba, and Hanamaki lined up on Oikawa's side. They were all in nice black suits, with sea foam button ups similar to Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's on beneath their jackets. Akaashi directed the rehearsal again, now that they were all here, and despite their rowdiness, they all had the timing down, much to Akaashi's pleasure. While they rehearsed, Daichi, Hinata, and Bokuto all sat around one of the tables, quietly catching up. Since Hinata and Daichi were attending the same school, along with their significant others and the two grooms, Bokuto was the odd man out. They only saw each other when their schools had volleyball matches, since they all played on their college teams, which gave them little time to really catch up. The only Karasuno members that had decided to go to school in Tokyo instead of remaining closer to home were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who were also invited to attend the wedding.

More guests started filing in, which gave the wedding party its cue to get ready. Iwaizumi remained up at the wedding arch, smiling and chatting quietly with Kuroo Tetsurou, who had managed to worm his way into being the one to officiate the ceremony. After the last chair had been filled and the chatter started dying down, Akaashi took up his position and started playing, his eyes focused on the sheet music. The crowd fell silent, anticipation filling the air as Suga and Kageyama made their way down the aisle first, then breaking apart to stand in their spots on opposite sides of the arch. The other groomsmen soon followed behind, each taking their spots, and then it was Oikawa's turn to take his walk. Akaashi glanced up from his music this time, eyes falling on an already-crying Oikawa, who was being escorted by both his mother and father. It was lovely that they supported him so much, and Akaashi had to shove down the small pang of jealousy that made his stomach churn.

The ceremony felt completely official, despite it not being so, and by the end of their vows, no one could boast about having dry eyes. Kuroo finally gave the two men permission to kiss, and, understandably, it was a messy, desperate kiss, full of tears and shaky sniffles. Everyone clapped enthusiastically, loud enough to cover up the sniffles from everyone else. The two happy husbands held each other tight, repeatedly telling the other how much they loved them. Akaashi managed to hold himself together as he lifted his violin again to play during their exit from the arch.

Because the reception and ceremony were being held in the same place, everyone stayed at their seats, mingling with their table mates as they waited for the grooms and groomsmen to have their pictures taken. Akaashi played sweet ballads on his violin softly during the intermission, watching silently as the DJ booth and dancefloor were being set up in the far corner of the courtyard. While he personally did not enjoy dancing, he knew Bokuto was going to manage to drag him out at least three times to dance with him, and he knew despite his initial protests, he would agree anyway.

Once the wedding party returned, the reception started. Guests got up to get food as music from the DJ booth filled the air, allowing Akaashi to put away his violin for the time being, until he had to get it out again for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s first dance. He walked over to where Bokuto was still sitting, talking and joking around now with Kuroo while Kenma played on his phone in the seat on Kuroo’s other side. Akaashi gave Kenma a warm greeting, which he returned with a small smile before going back to his device. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders from behind, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He rested his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder and smiled as Bokuto turned his head to return his kiss. He looked up at Kuroo, still smiling, and greeted him. Kuroo smiled lazily, relaxing back in his chair.

“Hey there, Akaashi. Nice job up there; your playing is as good as always, if not better.” Akaashi smiled warmly, leaning his head against Bokuto’s.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. You did a rather nice job of officiating the wedding. I have to admit, I assumed you would try to wedge some jokes in there, but you kept it very professional.” Bokuto laughed and rubbed Akaashi’s forearm as Kuroo chuckled.

“Hey, I know when to keep things professional. How do you think I managed to convince Oikawa to let me do this in the first place?” Bokuto snickered.

“Oikawa told Akaashi that you begged, and they ended up not having anyone else to do it. You were their last choice, bro.” Kuroo pouted and looked over at Kenma, seeking comfort. Kenma reached up, not looking away from his phone, and lightly patted Kuroo’s cheek. Though it seemed halfhearted, it was enough for him to smile and go back to joking around with Bokuto.

After the first dance and after the cutting of the cake, Akaashi found himself wrapped up in Bokuto’s arms, his head resting lightly on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth to a slow song, surrounded by other couples on the dancefloor. Somehow, even Kuroo had managed to get Kenma to dance with him, although they seemed to mostly just be holding each other, and weren’t moving all that much. Akaashi listened quietly and smiled as Bokuto softly hummed along with the song under his breath, and felt his eyes drooping closed in bliss. This was perfect, so perfect… Until Bokuto opened his mouth.

“We could have a wedding like this, if you wanted to.” His voice was soft, _almost_ too soft for Akaashi to hear. His eyes opened again and he felt a frown pull the content smile from his lips.

“We couldn’t afford something like this, Bokuto. Oikawa was lucky that his parents had graciously paid for almost everything. You know we would never get that same support.” He kept his voice quiet, making sure only Bokuto was able to hear. He felt Bokuto’s shoulders sag ever so slightly at the weight of his words, and Akaashi nearly regretted bringing up their parents, but he knew it would be enough to halt Bokuto’s further encouragement of having a wedding.

“I know… I just… I wish we could make it official. I know we’re gonna be together forever, but just imagine everyone together, like this, for our own wedding. You could hire one of your violin buddies to play like you did, we could pick a nice outdoor spot, and we wouldn’t even have to invite either of our families; it would just be us and our friends. I just wanna be able to prove to everyone else how much I love you; I wanna show them, like Oikawa and Iwaizumi did with their vows.” Akaashi frowned and pulled his head up to look up at Bokuto.

“Why do we need to get married to prove how much we love each other? Is it not enough to just be together? Are my words, my expressions, my actions not enough?” This caused Bokuto to falter in his rebuttal, realizing he what he had implied.

“No, no! Of course it’s enough! You’re enough, Akaashi. You’ll always be.”

“Then why do you keep bringing up marriage?”

“Why do you keep rejecting it? Why don’t you want to marry me?”

“I really don’t want to have this conversation right now, Bokuto.” Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi’s arms, frowning.

“You never want to have this conversation! Why don’t you want to marry me?” His voice was rising slowly, and the couples closest to them were starting to notice.

“Bokuto, please keep your voice down; people can hear you.” Akaashi frowned, but this only made Bokuto get louder.

“Let them listen! If it’ll get you to finally open up to me about this, I don’t care! I ignored it the past couple of times, hoping maybe you’d bring it up again, but you still haven’t! It’s almost been a full year since I first asked you, Akaashi! You’ve been “thinking about it” for almost a _full year_! I at least deserve to know why!” Akaashi frowned and grabbed Bokuto’s arm, dragging him off the dancefloor and out of the venue. He stopped at their car and looked up at his boyfriend, who was still aggravated.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Akaashi snapped, harsher than he meant to. Bokuto crossed his arms, but looked away.

“I just don’t understand. Why won’t you marry me? All we’d do differently is call each other husband instead of boyfriend.”

“Two men can’t get married, Bokuto.” Akaashi was hoping that argument would work a second time, but he knew it wouldn’t, since they just witnessed Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s ceremony.

“That’s a shitty argument, Akaashi. You and I both know it’s possible, it just won’t be official. Why don’t you tell me the real reason you don’t want to marry me?” Bokuto’s eyes bored into Akaashi’s, until Akaashi had to look away.

“I’m scared,” he blurted, eyes cast down at their shoes. “Marriage always seemed like something that would end up putting on too much responsibility, too many expectations… When two people break up, it sounds like nothing. When two people get divorced, though, it sounds like a disaster.”

“Are you saying we’re gonna break up?” Bokuto’s voice was suddenly at a whisper, causing Akaashi to look up in surprise. His stomach twisted with guilt when he recognized the pure expression of hurt on Bokuto’s features, and he immediately wanted to take his words back.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant! I just… I’m scared that if we make things official, really official, you’ll eventually realize that you don’t love me as much as you thought you did, or something like that, and I wouldn’t be able to handle it i-if we officially promised each other forever in front of all of o-our friends like Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san did only to end up breaking those promises. I-I just don’t want to promise forever until we really know for sure. I-I’m sorry, Bokuto…” Akaashi stopped talking before his voice got too shaky, and was surprised when, instead of getting angry again, Bokuto reached out to hold him tight, burying his face into Akaashi’s soft curls. They held each other in silence for a few moments, both fighting back tears, until Bokuto finally spoke.

“I didn’t know you were so scared, Akaashi… I’m sorry for causing a scene in there; I thought maybe you were just hiding something from me, and I was scared, too…” Bokuto sniffled, prompting Akaashi to grasp the back of his suit jacket even tighter in his fists.

“I would never hide something big from you, Bokuto… I’m sorry I never talked to you about this in the first place. I was just worried you would think my fear was stupid.”

“Never. I’d never think you were stupid, Akaashi.” Akaashi felt a couple tears slip down his cheeks and buried his face into Bokuto’s neck.

“I love you, Koutarou. I think I’ll be ready for marriage one day… Just not yet.” He felt Bokuto nod and felt his large hands rub up and down his back slowly.

“I love you too, Keiji. C’mon, let’s get back to the party and shove some more cake in Oikawa’s face. It looked fun when Iwa did it; I wanna try, too.” Just like that, Bokuto was back to his happy self, although his eyes were still a little glassy from the tears he refused to shed. Akaashi sniffled softly and let out a small chuckle as his boyfriend pulled him back into the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

It was two years later, during Daichi and Sugawara’s wedding that Akaashi realized two things: one, he really enjoyed going to weddings, even if he was just hired to play his violin, which had happened quite a few times in the past couple of years ever since Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding, and two, he realized he had been thinking about what _his_ wedding would be like. He was lucky he had already finished playing for the night, because he was sure he would’ve missed a note or two if he had realized what he had been thinking any sooner. He had been dancing with Bokuto to another slow song when he noticed that he was wondering what song Bokuto would want as their first dance. At this thought and realization, he froze, causing Bokuto to freeze as well.

“Keiji?” He whispered, making sure not to disturb anyone. Akaashi stared at Bokuto’s neck from where he was resting his head on his shoulder while he found the right words to say. With the law allowing gay marriage being passed last year, much to the joy of all of their friends, it was completely possible to officially marry Bokuto now. Hell, within a week of the law being passed, Oikawa had already dragged Iwaizumi to the nearest courthouse to officially marry his husband, and now Daichi and Suga were married. Even Kuroo and Kenma had tied the knot, albeit at a much, much smaller ceremony. He chewed on his lip, grateful for Bokuto’s patience as his mind raced.

“Koutarou…” He whispered slowly, still thinking of how to word things. The use of his first name caused a little relief to ease the tension in Bokuto’s shoulders; Akaashi never used his first name if something was bad.

“Take your time, Keiji.” He nuzzled Akaashi’s head gently and went back to waiting patiently. Akaashi finally found the words he was looking for and lifted his head to meet Bokuto’s gorgeous, warm, golden eyes. He gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, stroking his cheekbones gently with his thumbs. Smiling softly, he finally spoke.

“We should get married.” He knew those were the right words; they were the words Bokuto had first used to suggest marriage. They were casual, warm, perfect for them. He watched with a smile as Bokuto registered what he had said, and suddenly, a blinding, beautiful smile lit up his entire face as he gathered Akaashi up in a tight embrace, then dipped him low to kiss him passionately. Akaashi wrapped his arms back around Bokuto’s neck, smiling as wide as his cheeks would let him. Bokuto brought him back up, breaking their kiss only to bury his face in Akaashi’s neck.

“You’re positive this is what you want?” Bokuto’s voice was soft, and Akaashi found himself shivering a little at the way Bokuto’s lips brushed the skin of his neck as he spoke. Akaashi smiled softly, gently stroking the back of Bokuto’s neck.

“I’m positive. I’m not scared anymore, Koutarou; you’re everything I want, everything I’ll ever want, and now that we can really do this… I’m ready if you are.” Bokuto lifted his head again, gracing Akaashi with the soft smile that always made his pulse quicken.

“I’ve been ready since the day I confessed to you.” Akaashi smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss him again. The rest of the night, Bokuto made sure to tell everyone that he and Akaashi were engaged, that they were gonna be going to another wedding soon enough. Akaashi just smiled, letting Bokuto brag as much as he wanted to. He had to admit, being called Bokuto’s fiancé left him with butterflies in his stomach. He knew this was the right decision and the right time; he didn’t feel any trace of regret in his entire body.

They set their wedding for the following spring, remembering how beautiful Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding was. They were sure the two wouldn’t mind if they also wanted to get married under the cherry blossoms, although they would probably use a different venue. Bokuto had admitted to have a savings account that he had made right after asking Akaashi to marry him the first time, and had been adding money into it after every one of his paychecks. Since he had been doing that for nearly three years, they actually had quite a bit saved up, definitely enough to afford a really nice wedding. Instead of being mad at Bokuto for doing this without his knowledge, Akaashi was pretty proud of his fiancé for thinking ahead, just in case he ever changed his mind.

“I have no idea how you did this all by yourself.” Akaashi sighed, looking up at Oikawa, who had offered to be their wedding planner. After flawlessly executing his own wedding, he had decided he loved it enough to make a career out of it, and he was pretty popular; he always offered to help his engaged friends, however. Oikawa chuckled and looked up from color swatches for table cloths.

“Well, it was definitely stressful, but honestly, I think I enjoyed the stress a little too much. I mean, hell, I made a career out of this. It’s definitely not for everybody, though; I just happen to have a gift.” Akaashi chuckled softly at Oikawa’s smug expression and nodded.

“I will admit, despite your arrogance, you do have a knack for wedding planning.” Oikawa beamed and they went back to deciding on decorations and finding a venue. Luckily, Oikawa had lots of contacts, and managed to get Akaashi his first choice venue without even minimal struggle. He had to admit, he was impressed. Oikawa really took control easily, and knew exactly what words to use and when.

Finally, the big day was upon them, and Akaashi was a bundle of nerves, although he wasn’t nearly as bad as Bokuto was. He was surprised, really; he had expected Bokuto to be more relaxed, but he was the one running around, making sure everything was okay. He’d even almost tripped on his way to his spot up at the wedding arch to wait for Akaashi to walk down the aisle for rehearsal. Kuroo, his best man, just chuckled and lightly patted his shoulder before moving away to get back in line to start their walk again. Suga, who was (unsurprisingly) Akaashi’s best man, smiled and chuckled softly before glancing back at Akaashi.

“He’s almost as bad as Daichi was on our wedding day; remember when he tripped and knocked over our official?” He snickered softly, which earned him a loud “I heard that!” from where his husband was sitting in the third row of chairs. This just made Suga put on his most endearing smile as he looked over at Daichi. “I know, honey, you were supposed to!” Daichi grumbled softly, his ears turning red as he slumped further into his chair. This helped Bokuto loosen up a little, and he even smiled, though his nervousness was still obvious in his tense shoulders and shaking hands. The violinist started playing Canon in D Major, cuing them to start walking, and Akaashi had to admit, it was weird to be the one walking, instead of the one playing. It was a nice feeling, though. He felt comfortable.

The ceremony had luckily gone without a hitch, with no tripping or mistimed steps, and Akaashi was finally standing before Bokuto, readying himself to recite his vows. Both had chosen to write their own, and neither had any idea what the other had written, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. His were a little cheesy, he had to admit, but he was positive Bokuto wouldn’t mind. He cleared his throat softly before starting, glad he had thought to memorize them.

“Koutarou, I knew from the moment I first agreed to stay behind after practice with you a week after joining the volleyball team as a first year that I would be stuck with you for my entire life, although I never expected it would be because we would be getting married. You were my complete opposite in every way: energetic, a bit unsteady, a little reckless, and absolutely warm, like a beautiful summer day. In contrast, I was quiet, cautious, calculating, and admittedly cold a lot of the time, like a chilly, rainy day. Meeting you, though, was like having the sun peek through though rain clouds, providing just enough warmth to turn my rainy days into nice, refreshing drizzles on a warm spring day. I knew I was in love with you the day of your graduation, when we promised we would spend every day of our remaining time together, before you went off to school, leaving me to my own devices. I don’t think you realized how absolutely full of joy I had been the first time you came to visit me during our volleyball practice; I had been feeling so absolutely lonely, and even though we texted every day, it wasn’t the same. When you first confessed to me, I wasn’t even able to speak because of how surprised I was; the entire time, I had gone about our relationship assuming that one day, you would meet someone else and end up leaving me behind. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, but I love you so much, Koutarou, and I vow to continue loving you every single day, forever.” Akaashi was crying a bit by the end, but was proud that his voice had remained unwavering. Bokuto looked about ready to kiss him right then and there, but stopped himself and cleared his throat instead to state his vows.

“Keiji, I’m not very good with words, as everyone knows, I’m sure. I’m not very good at sounding poetic like you are, but damn it, I’m gonna try. I love your voice, your eyes, the way you smile and the way you laugh, I love how caring you are, how gentle you are, how forgiving you are… I love how easily you’re able to help me calm down when I’m stuck in one of my moods, how understanding you are when I mess up. I love how good with animals and kids you are, I love how much emotion you put into the music you play on your violin, how beautiful you look while playing, how you cradle my face in your hands when I’m feeling sad, how you always smell like flowers after it rains. I love how passionate you are, even if it’s expressed much differently than how I express passion, and most of all, I love _you_. I could go on listing what I love about you, but instead, I’m gonna cap it off with also vowing to love you, all of you, no matter what changes occur between either of us, forever. No matter what happens, I swear, that will never change.”

Akaashi was unashamedly crying now, and all he wanted to do was throw his arms around Bokuto and never let go. Bokuto was crying now, too, and both had difficulties with just saying, “I do.” Finally, they were allowed to kiss, and although it tasted like salt from their tears and was a little sloppy, Akaashi swore it was the most amazing kiss he’d ever shared with Bokuto in their entire seven years together. Even after they ended their kiss, they remained in a tight embrace, quietly crying tears of joy. Akaashi never thought he’d feel like this, honestly; if he had known at 21 that he would be marrying Bokuto, he would’ve thought it would’ve been out of guilt. After the pictures were taken with the wedding party, and after the reception was kicked off, he found himself clinging to Bokuto’s side, never wanting to not be touching him ever again. As they had their first dance as husbands, Akaashi couldn’t help but think, _this is where I’m meant to be_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com), hit me up if you wanna talk, I promise I'm nice! Also, check out my other works, if you wanna; I'm very much bokuaka trash.


End file.
